Destino de los tontos
by Nadhi-Yoshida
Summary: El hombre de la Luna se sentía como un asesino, terminar de esa forma la vida de Jack Burgess a la vista de su hermana lo hacia sentirse peor que Pitch. Tal vez Pitch tuvo mucha razón en criticarlo siempre de que era un ser cruel y manipulador.


**Destino de los tontos.**

**Resumen:** El hombre de la Luna se sentía como un asesino, terminar de esa forma la vida de Jack Burgess a la vista de su hermana lo hacia sentirse peor que Pitch. Tal vez Pitch tuvo mucha razón en criticarlo siempre de que era un ser cruel y manipulador.

* * *

><p>El hombre de la Luna siempre velaba por el bien de los seres humanos y de los espíritus. El su deber era hacer lo que sea para que este equilibro nunca se rompiera pero hacer lo que sea también significaba hacer cosas contra la moral tanto de los vivos y de los espíritus. En esos casos el hombre de la luna odiaba su deber, cuanto el había deseado en ser un espíritu libre como los demás o un ser humano común y corriente que no tuviera ninguna preocupación por el bien o mal que existe en este mundo.<p>

-El equilibro otra vez se va romper-Dice un hombre de pelo blanco con ojos de color rojo que mostraba desesperanza por el mundo que estaba viendo, dicho hombre utilizaba un traje de color morado y celeste y una capa color morado claro que le hacia notar sus rasgos casi fantasmales.

Sin prestarle mucha atención de lo que dice el hombre misterioso, el hombre de la luna se queda observando las vidas que fluyen en la tierra y ve una pequeña familia que se componía de una mamá con sus dos hijos, el mayor tenia aproximadamente 17 años y la ropa que utilizaba era delgada para la época de invierno y sin decir que no llevaba zapatos, la hermana menor que también utilizaba unas vestimentas empobrecidas.

-Yo...no puedo hacer esto, esa familia tiene que permanecer unidos-Dijo El Hombre de la Luna y miro de frente al extraño para continuar decirle-Debe haber otra manera, esto esta fuera de nuestros ideales-

El extraño con una sonrisa melancólica responde- Si no lo hacemos ¿Qué le pasara a la gente que vive en este mundo? Millones de vida vale más que una Mim-Y empieza a mover sus brazos para crear una pequeña figura de Pitch atacando a unas aldeas-Nosotros no podemos presentarnos físicamente en la tierra o eso equivaldría un desequilibrio peor de lo que Pitch podría hacer. Entonces qué mejor que crear a un ser que sea un enemigo infalible para Pitch-

Sorprendido y molesto El hombre de la luna aprieta sus nudillo hasta dejarlos blanco y temblando de la ira contenida casi grita-!Pero nosotros podríamos hacer algo para evitar esto¡ Si hacemos que este plan continua no vamos a ser mejores que Pitch-Al terminar esto El hombre de la luna agarra de los hombros al extraño y dice casi lamentándose-¿Qué nos paso Blue? ¿Desdé cuando pensamos en terminar la vida de las personas para conveniencia de nosotros?-

Blue sin dejarse intimidar hace un campo de energía comisca y empuja a Mim muy fuerte haciendo que este se cayera-!No trates en ponerme como el malo de la historia¡ Este fue tú plan no el mio...yo tampoco quiero hacer esto Mim. Tú sabes que al igual que tú estoy cansado de ver las guerras por las cruzadas o de ver el futuro lamentable que va tener la humanidad por la escasez de recursos o ver tanto el pasado como el futuro como si fueran el presente-Ahora llorando todo lo que no había llorado en siglos atrás dice con una vos lamentable-Yo se que no somos dioses-

-No somos dioses-

Esa fraze le hacia revolver el estomago a Mim. Tal vez era verdad lo que decía Pitch antes de que este se volviera demente por no tener creyentes, el era un manipulador y un ser muy cruel. El fue el que creo a Pitch para que hubiera un equilibrio de bien y mal. El fue que creo a los desmas espiritus para que complementaran las necesidades de los seres vivos que hay en la tierra. El fue que creo los Guardianes de la Infancia al ver que Pitch obtuvo más poder. El ahora tenia que crear un enemigo en que Pitch nunca pudiera derrotar. El tenia que destruir esa familia feliz para que el mundo se salvara.

-¿Dime Blue, cuanto es la posibilidad de que el espíritu que se enfrentara a Pitch lo derrote?-Pregunto Mim ignorando que su garganta se estaba apretando y sus sentidos le decían que por favor no tomara esa decisión, que aun había otro camino por tomar.

-Es del 98%-Responde Blue sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, tanto como el y Mim no estaban seguros de hacer eso.

-Entonces empecemos ahora-Mim sin más preámbulos se acerca a la ventana que refleja el planeta tierra y enfoca la imagen con sus rayos de luna a la familia que anteriormente vio, mordiéndose un poco el labio hace que el tiempo cambia a las condiciones que haya una nevada de menor intensidad.

Blue un poco titubeante chasquea los dedos y las estrellas empezaron a brillas de forma más hermosa de lo que se podía imaginar un ser vivo y le dice a Mim-¿Estará bien lo que vamos hacer? Tal vez los lectores nos crean que somos unos seres crueles-

Mim levantando una ceja ante la interrogante de Blue le dice en tono de broma-No eres tu el que puede ver las lineas de tiempo y decir que es lo más optimo en hacer-

Blue riéndose de manera suave dice-Oh es verdad, pero si lo dejamos vivir va tener un vida larga con su familia y conocerá una mujer en que van a tener tres hijo y esos hijos van hacer más hijo y así sucesivamente.-terminando esto se pone serio-No solo vamos a terminar una vida-

-Hagamos algo, cuando el elegido sea un espíritu como nosotros vamos a tratar de protegerlo. Blue si ves que Jack se sienta solo en la noche o asustado tú tendrás que iluminar el cielo con las estrellas para que el no se sienta más así y yo si lo veo llorar o con ira lo iluminare con la luz de la luna y siempre lo acompañare-Dijo Mim haciéndose una promesa de eternidad. El iba a ser un asesino y si iba a ser un manipulador como tanto odiaba pero nunca iba en dejar de proteger a ese espíritu y a los demás que están rondando por la tierra.

Blue admirado por la convicción de Mim suspira y dice-Mejor terminamos luego con esto-

.

Jack Burgess vio como su hermana estaba al medio de la laguna congelada, el sentía como si su corazón estaba latiendo mil veces por segundo al ver que el hielo se empezó a romper-!ENMA¡-Grito y trato de acercare a ella con cuidado.

Enma con miedo absoluto en su rostro observa a Jack en borde del llanto y trata de salir por si misma pero el hielo crizado se lo impedía.

_-Aun estamos a tiempo en evitar la tragedia Mim-_La vos de Blue se escucho pero los dos hermanos no se daban cuenta.

-_No, esto ya se decidió-_Dijo Mim

-No te preocupes Enma, mira no te asustes...esto es un juego si un juego ahora trata de salir de forma lenta y yo te voy asujetar-Exclamo Jack tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana.

Mim ya sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir escucho como el hielo se rompió en los pies de Jack dejándolo atrapado en el lago y también escucho con impotencia los gritos de su hermana menor que llamaban a Jack una y otra vez tratando de que este saliera del lago-_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-_Pensó y trato de desviar su mirada a otro lugar pero su sentimiento de culpa lo estaba empujando a mirar la cara aterrorizada de Enma mientras que esta llamaba a su Madre para que le ayudara a sacar a Jack. La Madre de Jack al saber que su hijo tuvo ese accidente empezó a pedir ayuda de los demás pobladores pero ya fue demasiado tarde.

-Esto es por el bien de todos ¿Verdad?-Con un hilo de vos dice Mim.

Blue que estaba en shock al igual que Mim le contesta-Ojala que así lo sea- Y sin ocultar sus temores se arrodillo en forma fetal y con sus brazos se tapo su rostro que estaba inundado de lagrimas. Mim que al igual que Blue estaba llorando pero sin ocultarlo dice:

-Lo siento-

.

_**Jack Burgess**_

_**"Un buen hermano y hijo que fue querido por todos"**_

_**"Vivio xxx hasta xxx"**_

_**"Qué dios se apiade de su alma"**_

.

Cuando El hombre de la luna hizo renacer el espíritu de Jack Burgess ahora mejor conocido como Jack Frost no pudo en evitar sentirse nuevamente culpable, destino al niño en estar en soledad por lo menos 300 años, vio como Jack lloraba en las noches oscuras o como reía en el día por jugar con sus poderes. Lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos era cumplir la promesa que hizo cuando tuvo que "asesinar" a Jack.

-!¿Por qué no me has vuelto hablar?¡ ¡¿Qué soy yo?¡-El grito de Jack Frost se escucho en la penumbra noche en el mismo lugar donde había muerto su yo humano desde hace mucho tiempo.

El hombre de la Luna manteniendo su silencio hizo que Jack se enojara más y creara una ventisca de nieve. -_Lo siento aun no puedo contestarte esas preguntas-_Quizo decirle pero las palabras no salían de la boca de Mim y así se mantuvo por muchos años en silencio sin saber si algún día podía mirarle a la cara al espíritu del invierno.

_-Jack...mi querido hijo !Despierta tu no puedes morir¡-_

_-¿Mamá, Jack va estar bien verdad?-_

Todos los siglos que habian pasado desde la muerte de Jack Burgess, Mim aun podía escuchar como si fuera el dia de hoy los gritos de la madre de Jack y de su hermana Enma.

-Sabes Mim, tu podrías disculparte algún día con el y explicarle-Dijo Blue.

-No puedo, al igual que tu no le puedo mirar a la cara. ¿Como? Si yo fui su asesino, yo manipule su vida-Contesto Mim

-No eres un asesino. Lo hiciste por el bien de todos-Exclamo Blue tratando de no enojarse y se dirige a Mim- Yo deberia ser el asesino, yo te dije que esa era la única opcion y yo sabia que aparte de terminar con su vida iba a terminar con varias vida de personas que tenían el derecho de nacer-

-Blue...-

-Cuando pase el asunto de Pitch podríamos hablar con el y a los demás guardianes-Dice Blue más calmado que antes.

-!No¡-Casi grito Mim con frustacion y miro la tierra que tenia esos tonos azulados con blanco-No puedo, si le dijo a un espíritu el ¿Por qué? es creado, estaría violando las leyes naturales-jugueteando con sus manos trata de sentir consuelo con esa acción infantil que había desarrollado al pasar de los años.

Blue sintiéndose un poco estúpido por la ocurrencia que había dicho no pudo en sentirse culpable. En vez de ayudar a Mim empeoro todo-Lo siento-se lamento el otro espiritu.

-No te preocupes-Dice Mim y sonrie con tristeza-Somos espíritus tan antiguos que ya no sabemos quienes fuimos o quien nos creo pero lo que si sabemos es que tenemos que proteger a todos los que viven sin importar el costo-

-Tienes razon-Contesto Blue mostrando la misma tristeza que había mostrado en sus ojos carmesí cuando la vida del joven Jack Burgess termino.

Así seguiría por muchos años más. El hombre de la Luna con más culpa de la que podía soportar seguiría viviendo para proteger a todos los seres vivos de Pitch o de cualquier otra amenaza que rompiera el equilibrio del universo. Sabia que el no era dios para manipular la vida del joven Jack Burgess pero ese es su trabajo, proteger a todos sin importar el costo que conllevaría para cumplir su labor.

Pitch tuvo razón en una cosa.

El era un ser cruel y manipulador.

.

.

Vaya este OneShot si que me quedo muy sombrío, debe ser desde que vi una pelicula en que el protagonista murio sin conocer la tierra prometida me hizo llorar como una nena. Bueno y hablando de Blue es un oc muy enigmatico ¿Verdad? Hasta a mi me costo en hacerle una personalidad para el labor que el ejerce. Si alguien le interesa conocer a Blue dejare su ficha aqui y tal ves en Lost Destination lo vean en un capitulo. A y hablando de Lost Destination el jueves se va actualizar(tuve un pequeño problema con el cap D:).

Ficha Oc.

Nombre: Blue

Apodo: El observador

Edad: ?

Apariencia: Tiene la apariencia de un joven de 21 años, el tiene una cabellera blanca como la misma luz de la estrellas y ojos carmesi y piel blanca al igual que su cabello que le da un aire casi fantasmal o misterioso. El utiliza un uniforme de color blanco con mangas moradas que tiene varios botones color dorado y utiliza unos pantalones blancos con botas moradas color claro, tambien utiliza una capa morada del mismo color que sus botas.

Personalidad: Puede ser algo sombrío y melancólico pero dejando de lado los conocimientos que tiene puede llegar ser una persona feliz como un niño pequeño y muy curioso por los seres humanos. El puede llegar enojarse raras veces y cuando lo hace eso significa caos total. El por sus poderes algunos lo pueden creer que es casi como un dios o un ser peligroso pero en realidad es como un observador. También tiene la tendencia en hablar solo y romper la cuarta pared.

Poderes: Su poder es viajar atra vez del espacio y tiempo, el esta en todas las lineas del tiempo tanto asi que ya no tiene percepción de los años o siglos. Puede manipular la luz de las estrellas y hacer campos de energia solo para protegerse, no tiene ninguna habilidad para atacar de frente.

Curiosidades: Algunos humanos lo convocaban para ser casi un Oraculo que predecía el futuro. Mim y el son buenos amigos aunque algunas veces se pelean.

Su mayor sueño que sabe que nunca lo va cumplir es ser un alguien común y corriente pero sabe que nunca se va cumplir ese deseo


End file.
